


Bloodlust and Stagelight

by JustCallMeNox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, AU, F/F, Fanfiction, Horror, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeNox/pseuds/JustCallMeNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of 5 Seconds of Summer always seemed like normal guys...but in reality..they weren't even human.</p><p>Their rainbow haired guitarists Michael Clifford & lead singer Luke Hemmings were both actually blood thirsty vampires.</p><p>Their chirpy & cheerful drummer Ashton Irwin and strong, raven haired bassist Calum Hood were actually werewolves.</p><p>What will happen if the boys find out about the Vampire+Werewolf feud that had been going on for eons? What happens when the boys find out about their powers? </p><p>What happens when they meet a gang of other supernatural people like themselves lead by the mysterious Damien?</p><p> Who is exactly is Damien? and what does he want with Michael?</p><p> Will they be pitted against eachother or will they band together to stop the group of hunters that find out about them?</p><p>Read and find out!</p><p>[|AU!5SOS with OCs |Horror themed|Trigger Warning: Contains violence, language, gore| Oneshot(May make it a full story if people like it.)|]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust and Stagelight

**Author's Note:**

> This story's major characters:
> 
> -Michael Clifford as Himself {Our good guy of the story}|Vampire
> 
> -Luke Hemmings as Himself {Michael's love interest}|Vampire
> 
> -Calum Hood as Himself|Werewolf
> 
> -Ashton Irwin as Himself|Werewolf
> 
> -Cody Carson as Damien Wilson(OC) {Our (Hot) villain}|Vampire
> 
> -Camila Cabello as Sophie Ramirez(OC) {Calum's love interest} |Vampire
> 
> -Lauren Jauregui as Luna Wilson(OC) - {Sister to Damien & Ashton's love interest}|Vampire
> 
> Minor OC characters:
> 
> Sabrina Carpenter as Lexi Stark {OC}|Witch
> 
> Matt Daddario as Tyler Brooks {OC}|Witch
> 
> Dan Howell as Jackson Stark {OC|Lexi's brother}|Vampire
> 
> Eliza Taylor as Kira Rodgers {OC} |Werewolf
> 
> Alycia Carey as Tanya Barnes {OC|Kira's girlfriend} |Werewolf
> 
> Kat Macnamara as Chloe Addams {OC|Tyler's girlfriend}|Witch
> 
> Phil Lester as Matthew Addams {OC|Chloe's brother|Jackson's boyfriend}|Werewolf
> 
> Clair Holt as Ava Matthews {OC}|Hunter
> 
> Phoebe Tonkin as Maria Hawthorne {OC}|Hunter
> 
> Harry Styles as Oliver Lloyd {OC}|Hunter
> 
> Chris Wood as Jai Osborn {OC}|Hunter

«Prologue»  
Michael stormed out of his room with a dark look on his face, eyes rolling at the argument he had just had with his bandmates Ashton & Calum. Luke was nowhere to be found & that took a toll on the band as they rolled out for the next tour stop on their Sounds Live, Feels Live tour. Michael groans, deciding to go outside for once as he threw on his black leather jacket. His normal blueish green eyes were swirled with crimson as he then proceeded to leave the hotel room. 

"Tonight! 5 Seconds of Summer!" 

flashed the bright sign near the stadium the boys were supposed to be playing tonight. But Michael's head was too filled with his problems that he decided to walk around the city. He moved quickly, almost like lightning through trees, allowing his body to begin to unleash itself. His dark violet bat like wings burst out of his back as he moved, staying in the shadows. His fangs extend in his mouth more as his hunger filled his mind before Michael decided to hide behind a tree, waiting for something to be his victim. 

"Cmon...something. Anything with blood will do." 

He says to himself. His eyes narrow when he sees a young woman, looking almost in her early 20's jogging past a group of trees across from him. 

Now's his chance, as he stealthly followed the young woman, making sure they weren't around any other humans before lunging at the woman, gripping her from behind.

"Don't worry darling...this'll be all over soon." 

he whispers into her ear making the woman gasp softly as Michael quickly gripped the womans mouth with his other hand, moving his fanged mouth to her neck before injecting his fangs into her, biting her hard.

The woman yelps in the young, colorful haired vampiric demon boys grip while he began to feed blood from the bite mark. 

Blood dripped onto his claw while the woman began to black out from the attack when Michael finally removed his lips from the womans neck. A dark, Cheshire Cat like smile grew on the young guitarists face as he turned the woman around. 

"W-Who are you?" 

she asks weakly, eyes filled with horror as the boy grinned devilishly.

"Just a lethal melody, love. Now time to sleep."

Michael says before moving a clawed hand towards her, plunging it deeply into the womans chest before gripping her still beating heart, twisting the claw inside her chest while she blacked out. The sounds of other humans who walked passed the horrific scene scream seeing the demonic looking boy as he simply tears the heart from her chest, dropping the woman to the ground. He turns around, biting into the still beating organ in his hand, blood dripping down his mouth as he decided to walk back towards the hotel room, allowing his deed to fade into the darkness of the night.


End file.
